


Playing With Fire

by ravenna_c_tan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenna_c_tan/pseuds/ravenna_c_tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after the war, Harry enlists Charlie Weasley's help in curing Draco Malfoy's fear of fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for all the people in my LJ friends list who gave me blue dragons. Hence this dragon-y fic featuring Charlie!

I’m not a proud man, really, and we’re not a proud family, you know. Not like the Malfoys. In fact, I think maybe it was dad’s goal in life not to be at all like the Malfoys. So he tried to teach us to be kind, though he failed with the twins on that one, and he tried to teach us to be sensible, though he failed with pretty much all of us on that, too. Or at least with me.

Sensible folk don’t go off to fly with dragons. Sensible folk don’t leave Hogwarts before they have to. 

Sensible folk don’t fuck the Savior of the Wizarding World until he’s black and blue in a fit of post-battle grief, either. And they especially don’t have a second go the next morning before even applying healing charms. 

Yeah, well, he was of age, at least. I’m only seven years older than he is, you know. I nipped that one in the bud, though, I thought. It didn’t mean anything to him, I told myself. I escaped back to Romania as quickly as I could after Fred’s funeral. I love my family but, well, there’s a reason I left for Romania at age 17 in the first place. 

Now, imagine my surprise when a few years later, I receive an owl. He was a haughty thing, with a huge wingspan, which was a good thing since any slower bird might have got singed (or worse) by a capricious dragon on the way to me. I was up at the citadel, warming my feet by the fire, when it flew in the window. 

A letter from Harry Potter was about the last thing I expected to receive by post. 

Two weeks later, he was there.

* * * 

We were standing at the edge of the natural bastion formed by the cliff, the citadel rising behind us, and watching the occasional flares of red and orange spouting up from the valley where mating season for Welsh greens was about to begin. 

He was older by a few years, but not much changed from the young warrior I’d briefly known after the Battle of Hogwarts. Full of righteousness, even when he was apologizing. “I’m sorry. I should have told you. I just… I have to be so careful, you know.”

I was practically ready to spout flame myself at that point. “I’m pretty sure you know my family and the Malfoys are pretty much the definition of mortal enemies, right?”

“No you’re not,” Harry said, and it surprised me how vehemently he said it. “None of you have tried to kill each other, and trust me I know plenty of people who did. And plenty of them are getting along now.”

“Oh, this part of your postwar lovefest, then? You bring a fucking Malfoy all this way and you expect me to help him?”

“For fuck’s sake, Charlie, it’s Draco, not Lucius. He was just a victim in the war. You’ve never even met him before. And Ron told me you have a spell that cures fear of fire.”

This is the kind of trouble telling half-truths will get you. But your family doesn’t want to hear the whole truth, you know? They truly don’t. “It’s not a spell, exactly. It’s a magic technique. But… fuck, Harry.” I went from feeling angry to just feeling tired. I was going to have to come up with some hocus pocus and get rid of them somehow. 

“Please, Charlie. I don’t know who else to turn to. I… I just…” Poor Harry Potter. I could see him clenching his fists there in the twilight. “Is there something I can do in return?” he asked suddenly. “I mean, you don’t have to do it just because I ask.”

“Bloody right I don’t,” I said. But part of me was thinking it was funny that he’d started out trying to just appeal to my better nature. When that didn’t work, he tried bargaining next. Someone was spending more time with Slytherins than he had in the past, I guessed. “Tell me why you’re really here.”

He looked startled. “I… I just…” Stammering. Stammering could be good, could be bad, depending on where this was going.

“Okay, if that one’s too hard, how about you tell me how you ended up being the one trying to save Draco Malfoy from his demons?”

“Oh. Well, it’s complicated,” he said. Then he shook his head. “No, it’s not. I saved him from Fiendfyre during the battle at Hogwarts. And I guess I feel like I didn’t finish the job.”

“Fiendfyre?” Now that’s some dangerous shit. 

“In the Room of Requirement. Crabbe let it loose and died in the flames himself. Ron never told you about this?”

I shrugged. Ron and I were never as close as I was with the twins. I reminded myself to write George. “So you saved him from it? How?” Either Harry was a more powerful wizard at age 17 than I thought, or he didn’t do it with magic. 

“Flew him out on a broom,” Harry said. Aha. 

So, he rescued the Malfoy brat and being the hero type that he was, Harry still felt responsible for him. Malfoy, no doubt, preyed on his good graces. In fact, his family name was probably mud back home, being under the wing of The Chosen One probably at least kept him from getting hexed in the street. And Harry was probably gullible enough to go along with it. 

“How bad’s his pyrophobia?”

“So bad that he ran screaming in public from a Christmas tree that had charmed candles on it,” Harry said. “A bloody Christmas tree!”

I tried to hide my laugh, since Harry seemed genuinely upset by the incident. But that’s Harry Potter for you. Can’t stand to see anyone’s Christmas ruined. God love him. 

“All right, fine. I’ll talk to your man in the morning. But if he runs screaming from me, there’s only so much I can do, you know.”

“I know. I know. Thank you, Charlie.” 

Then there was this awkward moment when I think we were both expecting to hug, but it didn’t happen, and I didn’t know why. 

* * *

Malfoy was a worthless git, just as I expected. He was half falling over from fatigue, couldn’t sleep without potions, but they interfered with his appetite and his dreams. I can’t say what state of mental health I would have been in myself if I’d had to live with Voldemort in my house or grown up under Lucius Malfoy’s thumb for that matter, so maybe he would have been crackers in any case. But I won’t lie. He looked like a man on his last legs. 

I interviewed him for a bit, alone. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” I said, as I paced back and forth in front of the hearth, while he sat in a chair, looking at his hands. “This is the most fireproof building wizardkind can build. And trust me, it has stood the test. I hadn’t been here four months when we had a bull longhorn go berserk on us. Tried to tear the roof off the tower and fry every one of us to a cri–”

He was looking rather green and like he might fal right out of the chair. 

Even I’m not that sadistic. “Er, sorry. Point is, even a bull dragon in full heat couldn’t even raise the temp one degree in here.”

He looked up at me then, his grey eyes flat like a dull rain in Croydon. “Can you help me?”

I took a step closer to him and he didn’t flinch. I walked close enough that he could see the singed edges of my boots. “I can help you if you can help yourself.”

“I thought you had dragons here, not Sphinxes,” he said. Oh, he was more interesting when he showed a little fire himself. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means either you’ll have the stones to get over it, or you won’t,” I said. The almost surly, rebellious way he was looking at me made me long to put him in his place. But I didn’t think Harry brought him here for that. Not bloody likely. “Let’s go for a fly this afternoon. You like to fly, Malfoy?”

He nodded, back to his subdued self. No fun. I wondered if I could resist baiting him. We’d find out.

* * *

That afternoon the three of us took brooms out for a flight. The greens did their courting at night, so they were mostly asleep in the afternoon, soaking up the sun. It’s a breathtaking sight to see them lying about, curled together for comfort with their chosen mates. Almost cute if they weren’t the size of a house. 

I chuckled as we flew over a pair, the bull lazily entwined with the female who’d chosen him during the night. They were still in a tie, his penis long and glistening, extended into the nearly invisible slit in her scales, the knot hidden inside her body from our view. 

Harry’s eyes were as round as his glassed. “Are they…?”

“Yup.” I circled back as the bull let out a groan, driving slowly into her. She trilled, extending one wing, her eyes closed in bliss. “Newlyweds,” I joked. “Inseparable.”

“Are they always like that?” Harry asked. “I don’t remember reading that in Scamander’s book.”

“Not always. Usually only takes about two hours to do the deed, but they’ve been known to take up to twenty. Dragons don’t hurry their pleasure,” I answered. I licked my lips. The sight had stirred something in me, and I wondered if Harry could be coaxed into another one-off. 

Malfoy, for his part, was silent through the flight, but seemed less peaky that night at dinner. He ate reasonably well, it seemed, which made Harry happy. Malfoy went off to his room after the meal, while Harry sat in the hearth room with a bunch of the preserve rangers, swapping stories and drinking for a while.

I excused myself from the festivities, telling myself I was going out to clear my head. Yeah, right. I found myself wandering past Harry’s room, then slipping in to take a look round. 

I was sure Harry remembered that night (and morning) of passion we’d shared three years earlier. From what I had heard (and heard and heard… my family is large), he and Ginny had separated. She was off flying first string for the Harpies now but I had to wonder. 

It was easy to fantasize he’d come in and see me standing here, the lantern light showing off that rakish burn scar I have on my cheek. Hah. Easy to imagine he’d see me licking my lips and drop to his knees and lick something else. 

Even easier to imagine when I flipped open his rucksack and saw what he had there, a set of well worn leather restraints. Well, well. I’d always suspected he had a bit of a masochistic streak in him, given what Ron said, and that night (and morning) we’d shared had pretty much proved it. But it was affirming and thrilling to see. 

Was he waiting for me to make a move, though, or would he come to me? My cock felt as rigid as that bull’s then, just thinking about it. It had been a while. There aren’t always many opportunities when you live on a mountainside with a dozen co-workers surrounded by dozens of dragons. 

I had just put the cuffs back and flipped the rucksack closed when he appeared in the doorway, cheeks red from drink and the day’s windburn. 

Time to find out whether this is what he really came for. “Come here,” I said. 

He came, eyes blazing green under his glasses. I slipped them from his face and set them on the side table. 

“Did seeing those greens going at it make you randy?” I asked, as I slid the back of my hand against his crotch and found him firming up nicely. 

“I should be asking you that, I think,” Harry said. 

“Tsk. I don’t think of them that way. But maybe when temptation’s nearby…” I ran my fingers under his chin, pulling him close enough to kiss. 

I was a bit surprised when he pulled back. “How much do you want me, Charlie?”

“How much?” I pulled his hand over to feel my own erection. “All seven inches of me. Not much compared to what we saw today, but…”

“I’m not joking. Will you help Draco if I do this?”

“For fuck’s sake, Potter.” I kissed him then, to see if I could make him see sense. His eyes were good and glazed by the time I pulled back. “If I do, it won’t be because you sold your arse to me. It’ll be because I care about you, and you asked me to. And the more I fuck you, the more I’ll care.”

A little anger flashed in his eyes. “You cared enough to leave without saying goodbye last time.”

“Don’t be stupid, Harry. I cared enough to leave before I cared too much to.”

“Oh.” He sucked his lower lip into his mouth while he let that sink in. He saw sense. “Yeah, okay.”

“So are we picking up where we left off? You still like it rough, do you?” I pulled him against me, letting my wand drop from my sleeve into my hand, ready to lock the door and disrobe him with a charm, in that order.

“You could say that,” he said, in a slightly cagey tone. 

I laughed. We could play it that way. It’d be a wholly different scene than it would have been if he’d said “yes, sir” just then, or any number of other things. I cast my charms, enjoying his gasp as his bare skin pressed against my clothes. Another charm unzipped me and freed my cock. 

I pressed him downward, and he resisted only enough to make it arousing that he did, merely delaying the wet sweetness of his mouth on my throbbing head by a few seconds. He closed his eyes as he licked and then enveloped me, working me deeper into this mouth, then his throat. He’d been practising since last time. 

I thrust when he didn’t expect, making him gag and cough. Nobody’s perfect. He looked up from his knees, his eyes a bit watery from the gagging. Instead of taking me in his mouth again, though, he stroked me with his hand. Heaven. 

“You’ll help Draco?” he asked, still looking up at me. 

I sighed. “Harry, I’ll try. I will. But I don’t think I can…”

“You don’t have to hide anything from me.” He gave a quick swipe of my cock with his tongue. “I’m not an idiot, you know.”

I took him by the hair then, and wrestled him onto the bed, until he was flat under me, face down. I cast the lubrication charm and then let my wand fall. “Fine. Tell me what you know, then, or think you know.”

“Charlie…”

“Go on. Since we’re not keeping secrets now.” I rubbed my cock against the crack of his arse. 

“I know you and Sundeep were lovers, okay? And that maybe that had something to do with… with you curing him.”

“Pyrophobia’s very ingrained, very deep at an instinctual level,” I said.

“I know. But you… I know firsthand how you can reduce a man to, um, to his most basic.” He tossed his head a little, fighting my grip. “Even… even someone who resists, at first.”

I let out a laugh. It was fun to play at bed games with Harry Potter, but I still wasn’t taking the thought of Draco Malfoy seriously. “Someone who resists clearly doesn’t know how good it’s going to feel when I get him off,” I said, just as I thrust the tip of my cock into him. He jerked in pain, but I had my other hand around the shaft so I wouldn’t go any deeper. The lubrication charm had made him overflowing with goop.

His body adjusted to my girth and the next thing I knew, he was wriggled back, trying to impale himself more. “Good boy,” I said, and let him have another inch. “Did you miss this?”

He grunted what could have been a yes or a no. I let him have another inch, then another, just pushing the boundaries of his comfort, until I was all the way in. 

I slid in and out slowly, thinking of that bull today, contented to just ride that edge of pleasure all day long. 

I wasn’t that patient. I was fucking pretty hard within a few minutes. I slapped him on the arse while I did, reddening his skin, but more importantly, sending his mind into a different state, overwhelming him with sensation and taking away his will to fight, replacing it with lust and surrender. 

When I was done spanking him, I slid my still stinging hand around to grip his cock. “Give me your come, boy,” I said, “and I’ll give you mine.”

He was in a place beyond words. I could feel him trying to obey, though. It would have been easier for him if I’d stroked him more firmly, probably, instead of teasing like I was. “Are you holding back, Potter?” I chided. “Tsk tsk. Am I going to have to punish you?”

He made a sound of dismay, his hips bucking trying to get more stimulation, trying to reach his climax even though he wasn’t quite ready. I took pity on him. I firmed my stroke, and timed it with my thrusts, until he was crying out in release, leaving my hand slick and then collapsing into the puddle while I fucked him until I came myself. 

When it was over I cleaned us off and dried us with charm, then lay down next to him. “So, just so we’re clear,” I said, now while he was still in a state to listen to me. “You brought Draco Malfoy here knowing that the way I would cure his pyrophobia would be to fuck him into submission and then plant the charm?”

He nodded. 

“And Malfoy’s okay with this? Or does he not know what he’s in for?”

Harry snorted. “He’s willing to try anything to be cured,” he said. “Even take a Weasley’s cock.”

“Still, I worry about being too rough on a frail specimen like him.”

Again Harry snorted. “Think again, Charlie. Half the reason we’re here is that I wasn’t enough for him.”

I nearly jumped out of the bed. It was like Harry’s skin turned to ice under my fingers or something when I realized what he meant. However, I held my ground. “Oh my god, you’re lovers?”

“Yes. I’ve brought his restraints and everything, in case you need them.”

“You’re not just lovers, you’re the top?” I said, my voice may have squeaked I was so surprised. 

“I am. But I’ve taken him as far as I can, and I can’t get him there.” Harry sighed.

“You sneaky little bugger. And when I asked why you were doing this…” I trailed off. Harry hadn’t lied, he just hadn’t told me the whole truth. 

“So, you’ll do it? You’ll help him?” Harry asked. It was not lost on me that this was the third time he’d asked me. Like a ritual. 

I shook my head. “No, we’ll help him. You’re going to help, too.”

“I am?”

“You’re his lover and the dominant one in the relationship. You should be a part of it. And besides, ultimately, it really is Malfoy who’ll help himself.”

* * * 

So I wish I could tell you what Harry said to Malfoy the next morning, but I wasn’t there. And I wish I could tell you exactly what Harry did to Malfoy that night before I got there. But I don’t know exactly. 

I can only guess. I’d instructed Harry to take him out to a clearing in the woods where there was a lone, stone pillar with a single ring of iron set in it. Very handy for attaching a man in leather wrist restraints to. When I arrived, they were both rampantly hard, buck naked, and Malfoy had some interesting marks on his skin. I think maybe Harry had been biting him. 

Malfoy’s eyes went a bit wild when he saw me, even moreso when they saw me oiling up my length. 

“Don’t worry, Malfoy,” I said. “I’m not going to just ram it in.” Although there were times when that was just the thing to break down a bottom’s resistance, to flip them into surrender. Not everyone would respond to that, though. I didn’t think he would. 

I had my wand in my hand. “You trust Harry, don’t you?”

He nodded. 

“And Harry, you’re going to let me do whatever I want, is that right?”

“That’s right. But you have to promise not to harm him.”

“Of course I won’t harm him. I promise. Malfoy, my goal is to heal you.”

“Okay,” Malfoy said, a little shaky. 

“What happens when the fear takes you?” I asked, stepping close and running my free hand down his chest. His skin felt smooth as silk. 

“I… I can’t talk, can’t speak,” he said. “Can’t cast a spell. I just… freeze.”

“Catatonia can be terrifying itself. Especially if there’s danger.” I slid his foreskin up and down his cock. “Trust me, though. You might not be able to speak in a little while, but you won’t be frozen. And who knows. Maybe you’ll even cry out my name.”

He let out a nervous laugh, then gasped as I conjured a flame on the tip of my wand. Just a little one, like a candle. I held his gaze though as I stepped back and began to run the flame over his skin. It wasn’t hot enough to burn, but it left a tickling sensation behind, like a feather. There was, perhaps a tiny edge of pain in the sensation, but the pleasure overrode it and it only made things more intense. I took a step back, running it all over his skin, up and down his rib cage and under his arms, the insides of his thigh, and eventually up and down his cock itself. He moaned, the sensation taking over and his mind no longer thinking of it as fire. 

His mind was no longer thinking at all. 

Time to turn up the heat. I stepped back a bit more and increased the power in the spell, whipping my wand down his body. He gasped again, as I flogged him with the flame spell, down his chest and nipples, and paying special attention to his cock, which now bobbed eagerly with each stroke, dripping a steady stream of clear fluid toward the forest floor. 

A bit of a glamour was all it took to make me look like I was half on fire myself and my cock a roman candle. By then he was completely in my thrall, though. I could have just thrown him to the forest floor and fucked the living daylights out of him then. 

But you know, I’m still a Gryffindor at heart. And there was still too much bad blood between our families for me to feel it would be a selfless act on my part. Part of me would have delighted far too much in “screwing” him. Instead, I freed his wrists and drew him into a dance between me and Harry. I lit Harry on fire, too. 

I didn’t have to tell Harry what to do. When the time was right, and the dance of flames was at its peak, he was the one who flattened Malfoy to the forest floor and bit him and sucked hard enough to leave his mark, even as he thrust his cock into him. 

Fuck, if you thought seeing a bull dragon go at it was arousing, seeing Harry Potter fucking Draco Malfoy was… well… let’s just say I’ll be wanking to that image for years to come. 

Harry beckoned me over, and graciously pulled me into his mouth, even while still driving into his lover. His neck got stiff quickly, though, and I contented myself with just wanking for a while. 

He turned Draco over, got him up on all fours, and went at him again, but this time he said to me, “Draco will take you in his mouth, won’t you, Draco?”

Draco made a noise of assent, even as he thrust himself back against Harry’s cock. Well, I wasn’t one to turn down such a gracious offer. I got on my knees in front of Draco, who swallowed me down to the root. 

Harry came first, with a bellow that rivaled a Welsh green’s roar, and then the next thing I knew I had both their mouths on my cock. Oh goodness yes. 

And then quite suddenly the intensity of my pleasure turned to fear, as a Romanian longhorn bull reared up at the edge of the clearing, his scales smoking with the heat of his full internal flame. He wasn’t looking at us. He was looking at his rival, who also reared onto his hind legs and was putting up a full head of steam. 

Neither Harry nor Draco had seen yet, and in their focus on my organ hadn’t heard the dragons yet either. But when the bull closest to us let out a sulfurous rumble, they both looked up instinctively. 

Harry dove for his wand and threw up a Shield Charm just in time to protect all three of us from a stray jet of flame. The two bulls roared and clashed, breathing fire and cracking the trees with their tails. Debris showered us before Harry could get another Shield up and I felt a rock strike me on the shoulder. And then the dragons were off into the sky, locked in a struggle for dominance older than the human race. 

They were likely to land a mile away, and so were no longer our concern, however the forest fire was. And my wand… where the fuck was my wand?

“Harry, quick, cast a–” I broke off with some dismay as I realized Harry was holding his head groggily. He must have been hit with a stone kicked up by the fight. “Harry!” A gust of wind blew ash and heavy smoke into my face and I coughed. I tried to crawl to him to try to grab his wand myself, but I could barely see. Twenty seconds, that’s what we teach in dragon training. If you get caught in a fire, even with a Shield charm up, you get about twenty seconds before the smoke and heat will overcome you. I wondered if we even had ten of that left as I coughed in a cloud of ash.

But then a fresh gust of air swept past me–through me–followed by a shower of water, soaking everything around us with a wet slap. I wiped water from my eyes and saw Draco Malfoy standing there, Harry’s wand in his hand, his hair plastered wet to his head and his face streaked with soot. 

He cast spell after spell, straight out of the magical firefighting textbook, until around us there was no more roar or crackle, just the drip of water off the trees. 

Then he fell to his knees beside Harry. “Do you know a healing charm for a blow to the head?”

It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me. “Um, yes. If you’d be so kind as to try to Summon my wand?”

Thankfully my wand was nearby, and intact, and it took but a moment to fix the bump on Harry’s head and clear him of smoke inhalation as well. 

I won’t lie. I tried to sidle quietly away as they kissed. Draco seemed well over his fear of fire, and he’d stayed hard through all that, something I couldn’t claim. Let the two love birds finish off, I thought, or even have another go. I had best go check for dragons. There shouldn’t even have been any in this area, but if the longhorns population was really beginning to rebound, maybe their territories expanded. That was the whole goal of this dragon preserve, you know, getting the longhorns to mate again. Yes, I thought, I had better go check that the area was safe from fighting bulls…

If you think they let me get far on my own, though, you don’t know Harry and Draco very well. What else we did that night, though, we accomplished in the safety of the citadel. 

-end-


End file.
